Culpable de homicidio
by Gabetjara
Summary: Tony no lo podia creer, sabia que estaban mal, sus oidos le estaban mintiendo a su corazon... "señorita Pots... el jurado la encuentra culpable de homicidio... no se preocupen pepperony incluido.
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí les va otra historia de IMAA, espero que les guste…comenten por favor**_

_**Por favor perdónenme por no haber escrito nada, pero el problema es que estaba en vacaciones…**_

_**IMAA NO ES MIO…**_

SABADO 8:00 PM…

"DEJENME VERLA, QUIERO HABLAR CON ELLA" Tony estaba confundido y furioso, era increíble que estuviera en esta situación, no quería estar peleando con el pobre policía, pero sabía que ella estaba sola y lo necesitaba, y él no podía ayudarla, se sentía inservible…

"lo lamento, señor Stark, pero son nuestras normas"

"PERO NECESITO VERLA!"Tony estaba gritando.

"Lo siento, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, nuestra orden es no dejar que nadie pase o hable o interactúe con el sospechoso, hasta que el proceso de investigación e interrogación haya finalizado"

"No es justo" Tony quería golpear a el policía, pero sabía que no podía, él tenía razón, no era su culpa, el solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber. Él quería verla, poder saber que ella estaba bien… retrocedió unos pasos y dejo de pelear con el policía. El policía asintió con comprensión y empezó a alejarse.

Tony se sentía solo, aunque sabía que no lo estaba. Miro hacia su alrededor. Había como 1000 personas en la estación de policía. La mayoría de ellos eran reporteros, intentando sacar información a los pobres policías, que decían que no se les tenia permitido revelar información, también estaba su padre, Howard, que estaba hablando con Virgil y con un policía sobre la situación de ella, Rhodey y Roberta estaban hablando con el comandante Sanders, Roberta, con su experiencia en leyes, exigiendo que nos dejaran verla. Por supuesto SHIELD no se quedó fuera del asunto, Fury estaba hablando con unos cuantos policías acerca de lo ocurrido junto a Natasha Romanoff.

Tony no necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando, ya se lo habían dicho. Y por alguna razón, algunos reporteros se informaron y ahora el rumor corre por todo el mundo, quien no quería saber lo que un héroe había hecho… pero él no lo quería creer, sabía que ella no haría algo así.

Se puso a recordar lo ocurrido esa semana. Él lo había sospechado, sabía que algo andaba mal, pero fue un estúpido por no haber hecho nada, por no haberla ayudado.

Detrás de esa barrera de policías había una habitación. En esa habitación se encontraba una chica, una chica sospechosa de ser culpable de homicidio, una chica a la que Tony amaba inmensamente y la cual era su novia. Él quería estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla y consolarla, diciendo que todo saldría bien, pero no podía, unas estúpidas normas no lo dejaban. Esa chica supuestamente sospechosa de homicidio era Pepper Pots.

5 DIAS ANTES…

LUNES

"vamos Tony levántate, vas a llegar tarde a la academia" Era tiempo de ir a la academia del mañana y como siempre Rhodey estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Tony, intentándolo levantar.

"Tony es enserio… mama se va a enojar" Tony le gruño a su amigo y tapo su cara con la almohada. Rhodey, cansado de que su amigo no le hiciera caso (otra vez) saco un silbato de su bolsillo y soplo. Tony al oír el sonido tan alto del silbato, se asustó y callo de la cama. Rhodey estallo en risa.

"Rhodey, no es gracioso" Tony lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

"para mi, lo es" dijo mientras seguía riendo.

"acaso no sabes, que no debes asustar a una persona mientras duerme… no sé porque me quede a dormir en tu casa" le dijo aun enojado

"bueno pues deberías haberte levantado cuando te lo dije y porque mi mama te lo suplico, ya que tu papa está de viaje y estabas solo, y ambos sabemos que Tony Stark, solo en una casa no funciona. Vamos, el desayuno está servido" le dijo a Tony mientras salía de su habitación. "oh, además, Pepper nos debe estar esperando, y no quieres hacerla enojar"

Al acordarse de Pepper, Tony puso una sonrisa en su cara. Y se acordó de que ayer en el parque, Pepper le había advertido no llegar tarde y bueno después de todo Pepper era su novia y sabía que se iba a enojar con el si llegaba tarde...

"Pepper me va a matar!" Tony salió corriendo de su habitación, vio que Rhodey estaba desayunando, pero no había tiempo para eso, tomo su hombro y lo condujo hacia la puerta "pero Tony, mi desayuno"

"prefieres un desayuno o una Pepper enojada" Rhodey lo pensó un segundo

"buen punto" y los dos salieron directo a la academia.

Después de desgastarse corriendo, los dos cruzaron las puertas de la entrada a tiempo.

"wow, eso estuvo cerca" dijo Rhodey limpiándose el sudor de la frente

"si lo sé. Vamos a los casilleros, Pepper debe estar esperándonos"

Llegaron a los casilleros rápidamente, pero notaron que Pepper no estaba ahí.

"qué raro, Pepper me dijo el domingo en el parque, que la esperáramos en los casilleros" dijo Tony pensativo.

"tranquilo Tony, tal vez lo olvido o está en el baño" dijo Rhodey, mientras abría su casillero y sacaba los libros para sus próximas clases.

"Tal vez" dijo Tony. Se quedó pensando por un momento 'generalmente Pepper siempre nos ve en los casilleros antes de entrar a clase' pensó, de pronto Rhodey interrumpió sus pensamientos.

" y sobre tu y Pepper?"

"que hay sobre Pepper y yo"

"como van las cosas, digo, en su relación"

Tony sonrió "Las cosas van muy, muy bien" por supuesto que iban bien, Tony la amaba y ella lo amaba a él. Cada vez que se besaban era como un toque eléctrico, cada vez que ella estaba cerca, él no podía evitar sonreír. Estaba total e irrevocablemente enamorado. Enamorado de su sonrisa, de su cabello, de su personalidad, estaba enamorado de ella.

Rhodey al ver que su amigo no paraba de sonreír, él también sonrió. Nunca había visto a su amigo-hermano tan feliz. De pronto el timbre sonó.

"vamos Tony, nos veremos con ella en clase" dijo Rhodey, Tony asintió y se fueron a clase. Al llegar Tony se sentó al lado de Rhodey y empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando a Pepper. Cuando el profesor cerró la puerta, Pepper no estaba ahí. La clase comenzó, pero Tony no podía concentrarse 'donde esta Pepper' pensó. Rhodey noto la expresión de angustia en la cara de su amigo. Estuvo a punto de hablarle, cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta…

_**Por favor comenten, subiré el capítulo esta o la próxima semana, perdón si se tarda demasiado, pero esta semana tengo un montón de cosas que hacer…**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_vamos Tony, nos veremos con ella en clase" dijo Rhodey, Tony asintió y se fueron a clase. Al llegar Tony se sentó al lado de Rhodey y empezó a mirar a su alrededor buscando a Pepper. Cuando el profesor cerró la puerta, Pepper no estaba ahí. La clase comenzó, pero Tony no podía concentrarse 'donde esta Pepper' pensó. Rhodey noto la expresión de angustia en la cara de su amigo. Estuvo a punto de hablarle, cuando de repente alguien toco la puerta…_

SABADO 8:30 PM

"Exijo que me dejen ver a patricia" Roberta estaba intentando lograr que le dejaran ver a Pepper, lo cual Tony apreciaba mucho, pero daba muestras de no funcionar.

"Señora Rhodes usted sabe mejor que nadie cómo funciona el procedimiento de un caso, asi que le pedimos que lo recuerde y lo siga" el comandante Sanders le repetía lo mismo a Roberta una y otra vez. Rhodey intentaba ayudar a su madre, el problema es que él no sabía nada de leyes.

"mama dime en que te puedo ayudar" Roberta lo miro un segundo y luego voltio su cabeza. Rhodey volteo en la dirección a la que ella miraba y vio a Tony sentado en una silla ignorando a los reporteros que no le dejaban de preguntar sobre lo sucedido. Rhodey asintió hacia su madre y camino hacia su amigo.

"díganos señor Stark como se siente que su novia la famosa Patricia Pepper Pots 'rescue' ahora sea sospechosa de homicidio…" una reportera en particular llamada Jessica Houston no paraba de restregarle en la cara que Pepper le había fallado a la ciudad. Aunque a Tony le dolía ese comentario, no dijo nada y agacho la cabeza. Cuando iba a responderle a Jessica, Rhodey llego a rescatarlo.

"Jessica creo que Tony no está como para responder tus preguntas ahora, como puedes ver tiene asuntos más importantes que atender" Jessica frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, se dio la vuelta y se fue junto con los otros reporteros. Rhodey cogió una silla y se sentó al lado de su amigo-hermano.

Tony levanto la cabeza y le sonrió "gracias Rhodey" Rhodey le devolvió la sonrisa "cuando quieras y donde quieras T" Rhodey miro a su amigo que otra vez había agachado la cabeza y su sonrisa había desparecido. "oye Tony seguramente y como te conozco muy bien debes estar culpándote de algo que en realidad no es tu culpa" Tony levanto la cabeza y su expresión era triste "como sabes que no es mi culpa"

Rhodey suspiro y pensó la respuesta, después de un rato de silencio, hablo "porque tú no eres adivino, no sabías lo que estaba pasando, ella nunca nos dijo nada"

Tony iba a decir algo, pero se arrepintió. Tony sabía que eso era mentira, de alguna manera él había sabido que algo estaba pasando, pero no hizo caso…

LUNES EN LA ACADEMIA.

"señorita Pots, llega tarde" Pepper estaba en la puerta, se ve que había estado corriendo, estaba respirando muy rápido. Tony estaba aliviado, era bueno ver que nada le había pasado.

"lo siento señorita Collins" Pepper se disculpó. "me va a castigar?"

La profesora lo pensó un rato "Mmmmm… no te castigare porque es la primera vez que llegas tan tarde a clase, ahora tome asiento por favor". Pepper asintió y tomo asiento al lado de un chico llamado kyle.

Termino la clase y Pepper salió prácticamente corriendo, Tony al ver esto salió detrás de ella, pero la perdió de vista en el pasillo gracias al montón de chicos que habían salido. Tony miro por todos los lados, hasta que Rhodey lo interrumpió "Tony ella está en su casillero" Tony asintió y se fue a encontrarse con Pepper porque era periodo libre mientras Rhodey iba a clase. Tony llego al casillero de Pepper y vio que ella estaba guardando sus libros y metiendo otros en su mochila.

"Hey pep" Antes de que Pepper volteara y le devolviera el saludo, Tony la rodeo con sus brazos y la beso. Pepper sonrió "hey Tony"

"porque llegaste tarde a clase hoy" Tony pregunto aun rodeándola con sus brazos.

"Mmmmm…" Pepper se quedó pensando un poco angustiada.

Tony se volvió serio y la miro a sus ojos "no me mientas, que sucedió" Pepper no pudo sostener su mirada, volvió a sacar cosas de su casillero intentando evadir su mirada. De pronto se empezó a reír.

"no es nada Tony, es solo que mi despertador se dañó y no me desperté a tiempo".

"pero…" Tony no sabía si creerle.

Pepper frunció el ceño y cerro su casillero "pero nada Tony, confía en mí, puedes?

"Por supuesto que confió en ti" después sonó la campana.

Pepper dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro "bien, puedes quedarte aquí e interrogarme o…" Pepper se acercó y puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Tony.

"o…" Tony repitió, mientras sonreía y ponía sus brazos alrededor de ella.

"o… podemos gastar nuestro periodo libre solo para nosotros dos" Se acercó y lo beso.

"elijo la segunda opción" Pepper se alegró.

"bien! Podemos ir al tejado, o abrieron una tienda de helados en la esquina o podríamos ir a la biblioteca, he oído que muy pocos estudiantes van ahí en su periodo libre o… podríamos comer algo mas o…" Tony la interrumpió dándole un beso. "o podríamos solamente disfrutar este tiempo tu y yo solos, sin pensar a donde ir" Pepper asintió, Tony agarro sus piernas y la cargo estilo nupcial y se dirigieron a l techo de la academia.

El resto del día fue normal, después de clases los 3 fueron a la armería y despues tuvieron una pelea con AIM, la cual ganaron, pero algunos se escaparon. Al regresar a la armería Rhodey se quitó la armadura y dijo que tenía que regresar a su casa. Tony y Pepper se quedaron un poco más. Pepper se quitó la armadura y después Tony se quitó la suya, al caminar gimió de dolor.

Pepper camino hacia el preocupada "Tony estas bien?" Tony le sonrió "claro pep" Pepper le lanzo una mirada de 'no me engañas' y después señalo hacia la enfermería. Tony suspiro y camino como un perrito obediente hacia la enfermería y se sentó en la camilla. Pepper se paró en frente y le empezó a quitar la camisa, Tony la ayudo aunque se sonrojo. A Pepper le encantaba cuando Tony se quitaba la camisa y ella podía admirar sus músculos, era como ver a un modelo. Pepper se sacudió los pensamientos y empezó a buscar heridas. Encontró varias heridas y moretones las vendo y las desinfecto, al cabo de 15 minutos acabo. "listo, estas curado"

"gracias enfermera" Tony le dedico una sonrisa estilo playboy, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta. Su celular sonó, un mensaje de texto le había llegado, lo leyó y su sonrisa desapareció. Tony al notar esto se bajó de la camilla y se acercó. "Pepper estas bien?" Pepper levanto la vista del celular y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. "si, es un mensaje de mi papa, dijo que se alargó su misión y no llegara hasta el miércoles". Tony intento animarla "mira el lado bueno pasaremos más tiempo juntos. Tony la empujo hacia él y empezó a besarla profundamente. Mientras se besaban, Pepper sentía que todos sus problemas eran simples sueños. Puso sus manos en su pecho, y de pronto recordó que no tenía camisa, la hizo sonrojarse, pero no presto atención, quería dejarse llevar por las caricias de Tony. Tony empezó a besarle cuello, mientras tomaba las manos de Pepper y las ponía alrededor de su cuello, cogió las piernas de Pepper, las levanto y las puso alrededor de su cintura. La cargo hasta la camilla de la enfermería y la acostó, él se acostó al lado y volvió a besarla más apasionadamente sin casi respirar. A los 10 minutos pararon de besarse, Pepper ya estaba cerrando los ojos, asi que Tony la abrazo y dejo que ella se acomodara en sus brazos, Pepper recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Tony y callo rápidamente dormida, Tony beso su frente y dejo que el cansancio se lo llevara…


	3. Chapter 3

_**IMAA NO ES MIOOOOOOOOO**_

_A los 10 minutos pararon de besarse, Pepper ya estaba cerrando los ojos, así que Tony la abrazo y dejo que ella se acomodara en sus brazos, Pepper recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Tony y callo rápidamente dormida, Tony beso su frente y dejo que el cansancio se lo llevara…_

MARTES 1:00 AM

Tony estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, cuando de pronto un _beep_ de su celular lo despertó.Cogió su celular y miro que había llegado un mensaje de Rhodey, preocupado, preguntando donde estaba y porque aún no estaba en casa. Tony le escribió que aún estaba en la armería, y que se tranquilizara, apago su celular y se concentró en volver a dormir. Cuando cerró los ojos, se dio cuenta de algo, Mitad de la camilla estaba vacía. Pepper no estaba, en su lugar había una nota. Tony la tomo y la leyó.

_Tony:_

_Parece que nos quedamos dormidos en la armería, no te preocupes si despiertas y no me encuentras, ya que me fui a casa porque mañana hay que ir a estudiar…_

_Te veo mañana en la academia_

_Te amo_

_Pepper…_

Pepper tenía razón, hoy tenía que estudiar y ya que no había instalado una ducha en la armería, tenía que regresar a la casa de los Rhodes. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, la alarma de la armería empezó a sonar. Tony suspiro '_parece que hoy no llegare a dormir…' _ se puso su armadura y volo hacia donde el problema estaba.

Al llegar, Tony vio que había muchos policías en ese lugar, y se sorprendió aún más al ver a Fury. Fury volteo y vio que Tony estaba ahí. "Stark…" Fury se acercó y Tony abrió su casco. "Fury que paso?" Fury suspiro "un asesinato de una mujer" Tony se asustó "y quien es la mujer?" pregunto " una mujer llamada Samantha Sanders, tenía 17 y venia de una fiesta sola" Fury suspiro antes de seguir " aún no hemos podido saber quién lo hizo, parece que es alguien muy astuto, no dejo una sola pista… solo un letrero en la pared… escrito con la sangre de la chica" Tony quedo en shock, después de un minuto reacciono y fue hacia la escena del crimen. Lo que Fury había dicho era cierto, la chica había sido brutalmente asesinada, le cortaron el cuello y con su sangre habían escrito en la pared '_lo veo todo'_ Tony se volvió hacia Fury "no saben algo más?" Fury negó con la cabeza "no, pero si averiguamos algo más te lo haremos saber" Tony asintió "agradecería mucho que me lo contaran" sin decir nada más, Tony cerro su casco y se fue volando hacia la armería.

En el camino se quedó pensando acerca de lo sucedido. De pronto se acordó de Pepper, ella había salido de noche, que tal si algo le había pasado… "computadora llama a Pepper" "llamando a Patricia Pots" después de un rato Pepper contesto "hola?" Su voz sonaba dormida y somnolienta. Tony suspiro en alivio "hola pep" "Tony que pasa? Estas bien?" Pepper pregunto un poco más despierta. "SI estoy bien, no te preocupes, quería saber si habías llegado bien a tu apartamento"

"si, no te preocupes, incluso estaba durmiendo"

"ok, perdón por molestarte"

Pepper rio suavemente "no te preocupes, fue lindo que te preocuparas por mi"

"siempre… buenas noches pep"

"buenas noches Tony". Tony volvió a la armería y después se dirigió hacia la casa de los Rhodes.

…

Tony no hizo más que pensar en el asesinato que alguien había cometido. Quien y porque lo había hecho eran las preguntas que más le importaban. Cuando Rhodey y Tony llegaron a la academia, Rhodey noto que su amigo estaba preocupado por algo…

"Tony estas bien?" Tony suspiro

"no, me tiene loco un problema de Iron Man"

"y cuál es ese problema?" Tony suspiro y le conto todo lo que había ocurrido esa mañana.

"wow…" fue lo único que dijo Rhodey

"has me un favor Rhodey, no le cuentes a Pepper, no la quiero asustar"

Rhodey hizo una mueca "no lo sé Tony, Pepper se va a dar cuenta tarde o temprano y se dará cuenta de que tu sabias, y los dos sabemos que pasara después…"

Tony suspiro "solo no le cuentes"

"de acuerdo"

"contarle que a quién?"

"AHHHHH" Rhodey y Tony se asustaron, cuando Pepper les hablo por detrás.

"PEPPER nos asustaste"

"lo siento… pero, en serio no pueden contarle que a quién?" Rhodey y Tony se miraron, hasta que a Tony se le ocurrió algo.

"Lo que pasa es que le estaba pidiendo a Rhodey que no le contara a Roberta que no fui a dormir a su casa"

"oooooh, ok" Pepper sonrió, de pronto sonó la campana. Les tocaba clase juntos a Tony y a Pepper, Rhodey iba para otra diferente.

"muy bien Pep, vamos a clase" tony puso una mano alrededor del cuello de Pepper y empezaron a caminar, mientas caminaban, Tony volteo su cabeza hacia Rhodey y puso su dedo en sus labios, Rhodey asintió hizo una mímica de cerrar su boca con llave y tirarla lejos…


End file.
